


Visions Of Devas: His Beautiful Tengu God

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuntboy, Disturbing Themes, Even if Ashura is the only one reincarnated in this one, HashiIndra, Hashirama is a pervert, Indra takes over Madara's body, Mental Health Issues, Other, The Naruto series never happens because Indra never dies, This is the first of the serious reincarnation fics., or Hashindra, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Indra never died, but Ashura was murdered. Indra traveled through time to meet with his brother's current reincarnation, Senju Hashirama. Intrigued by the seemingly outgoing,  but in reality deeply disturbed hippie of a treeman, Indra gives himself to him overtime. Will love bloom? Or wilt like dying roses? Twisted secrets await, Hashirama must overcome the darkness both inside his own mind, and his heart.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Reincarnation Series of serious fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pic will be returning once I get Niyochara's help in clearing things up with Ao3. However, I do not feel comfortable with my fics being on this site any longer.

 

 

 

Uchiha Madara was dead. His death occurring right after his birth, The howling shriek of his mother echoed through the night sky. But soon, the caws and shrieking trills of joy echoed throughout the Uchiha Compound. The child had begun to breathe again, but it was not Madara....

Hashirama was born 4 months later, but when he hit 12 years of age, the little boy he met across the river, had shaved, shaped, eyebrows, long flowing brown hair, and peerless black eyes that bore into his very soul, tearing it apart. Hashirama approached this very dangerous looking boy with the utmost caution. A stone went sailing into the side of his head, Indra leaping over to knock him to the ground, feet on Hashirama's chest. The shorter haired boy grunted, eyes still locked with the mystery boy.

"Indra. Ootsutsuki Indra." the beautiful boy whispered before standing up. "But they call me Uchiha Indra in this day and age. This stone has offended me by not hitting the other end of the river bank"

Hashirama blanked, "So you clocked me in the head with it?!"

The other boy nodded, moving back to toss the rock into Hashirama's forehead until the other fell over, blacked out.

When he woke up Indra was still attempting to skip the stone across the river, Rubbing his sore forehead, Hashirama walked over to watch, he then looked up as he heard his name being called. "Hashirama?" Indra whispered curiosity peaking in his voice. The younger boy nodded and looked at him apologetically. "I am so so so sorry Indra-chan! I must go... My father is calling!" He took one last glance back at Indra and the boy waved with a smile before dashing off himself.

(Years Later)

A few years later, Hashirama, now 17 years of age, was walking along the riverbank. A stone came flying to hit him square between the eyes. He didn't even attempt to reach up to catch it, but he did extend his arms to catch the flying white robes of Indra. The Uchiha dressed differently than his clanmates. Hashirama made no comments on this throughout their years together. He adored everything that the unusual teen did. From his insistence on different shades of eye make up for every occasion to his habit of showering under the waterfall in the nude while Hashirama jerked his colossal cock off in the shadows, knowing that the pussy adorned male knew he was there. And that ass....that perfect, rounded, bubble bouncing fat ass...He had never seen such an ass in all his years. He climaxed just thinking of it, and his pussy beyond. Hashirama lusted after his best friend, he would not lie or deny anything of that fact. It was something he felt deep in his bones....the love he felt, for Indra...

 

TBC


	2. Untrained Sex God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is bathing, Indra is stalking.

Hashirama walked away from the area his nomadic clan had set up camp for the month. Living freely amongst the trees and open fields was heaven for Hashirama. Especially the easy access to the rivers and waterfalls that surrounded each area they traveled to. He realized that his clansmen would not be joining him this evening and the thought sent joy cascading through his form. He could be alone in the hot springs at last. Normally several of the other men from his clan would accompany him as they bathed together. He would be forced to sit and listen as they each spoke about their sex lives, or their women. Hashirama was the only virgin of the group and that made him self concious about bathing with them. Knowing that he was the only one of his cousins who'd not sunk into the depths of a beautiful woman. In his case the only 'woman' for him was the foul tempered, egotistical, beautiful and sweet Indra. He had not seen the brown haired male since Indra  just left to do a three day mission for his clan. How he missed walking over to a body of water only to get clocked in the face by a stone already.

 

To quell his grief Hashirama stripped and walked into the onsen. Ducking his head under the warm waterfall that flowed water into the rock pools he failed to notice the red and black pinwheel eyes that were watching him from the shadows.

 

(Indra POV)

He was leaping through the trees, a sack full of heads slung over his back when he saw him. Stopping in a tree that hung over the onsen, Indra let out a pleased chirp as he watched the muscular tanned man bathe. His eyes traveled across that firm toned chest, that rock hard 12 pack set of abs, he quivered at the sheer masculinity Hashirama radiated, reminding him so deeply of his beloved brother. Yet he knew it was still his brother standing down there, just, as a different life. His greedy eyes drank in the manly sight , drifting down to the long thick hard cock that Hashirama had taken into one of his bear sized hands. Back pressed against the stone wall as the warm onsen waterfall fell over his strong, broad shoulders. Indra watched Hashirama bite into his lower lip as he began to stroke himself nice and slow. The brown haired beauty's own hand moved under his robes as he sat in the tree. Trailing up a pale thigh, his clawed hand ghosted over the lips of his suddenly wanton pussy. Indra bit back a moan of his own as he oogled the other man. He stared wide eyed as Hashirama started to thrust into his own hand, tugging at his cock faster each time.

 

The hidden male was stunned as the other brown haired male squeezed his own balls and started fucking his hips into his now tightly closed fist. Indra could feel his own whimper of need before he heard it, rising steadily in his throat. He imagined it was he being fucked as hard as Hashirama was fucking his own hand. He had long since stopped stroking. Indra frowned once he saw the other man pull away from his hand. However that expression turned to shock once he saw the desperate man thrust himself against one of the boulders. Indra watched in fascination even as his vaginal juices started soaking through his robes. He watched as Hashirama thrust himself harder against the boulder, he soon cracked a hole into it, with his cock....and with a wild flurry of his hips the tree loving man started to fuck the hole he'd created.

 

Indra's whole hand had found it's way inside his own pussy.  

 

"Oh Hashirama....so sexy...I want that powerful cock....I want it....I need it.. inside me...."

 

And when Hashirama cried out "INDRA!" as he fucked the boulder so hard it exploded into smaller rocks splattered with his godly release....

 

Indra came, screaming like a spraying geyser....

 

TBC


End file.
